different_futurefandomcom-20200214-history
Arlong Empire
The Arlong Empire was an ancient empire, founded around 12,000 B.C. They have since grown and fallen, and existed on a small island before South Africa finally ending the empire. Origin The Arlong Empire was created when the Great Australian Empire collapsed around 12,000 B.C. After the Great Australian Empire's king was killed, the entire civilization went into panic. The royal family and some other power people fled to the now sunken continent known as Leraloh, which means "Home" in the Arlong language. They started as a simple settlement, then when they realized that Australia had gone completely insane, they decided to conquer it and stop the panic. Jerhik Age The Jerhik Age (11,500 B.C.-10,000 B.C.) is one of the 5 ages in the Arlong's history. This was the age where the Arlongs sailed through Oceana and reached Asia. They conquered the Hugleers, a kingdom that ruled eastern India and the area south of China. They began to move north into north-eastern Asia and entered the Americas via the Bereng Land Bridge. Lengrem Age The Lengrem Age (10,000 B.C.-8,000 B.C.) was the second of the five ages. In this age, the Arlongs spread through the Americas, and reached Central America to find the Prengreesh. They fought over the territory and finally negotiated peace. Also, in Asia, they conquered all of present-day China, Kazakhstan, and Mongolia. Herlah Age (Golden Age) The Herlah Age (8,000 B.C.-4,900 B.C.) was the biggest point in Arlong history. They became very smart, and created weapons that other empires have't even imagined existed, such as the Keliah, a gun-like weapon that fired rocks at a very high speed. Around 5,000 B.C., the Arlong Empire owned almost all the world. At this time, the Arlongs started building their famous spherical buildings, which could serve as almost anything, such as housing, storage, etc. The largest spherical building, known as Grelamaf, was a castle for the kings for until about 400 A.D. Also, Leraloh has now fully sunken into the ocean. Their new capital is at Algiers, a present-day city in Algeria. Fral Age The Fral Age (4,900 B.C. to 126 A.D.) is the longest age in Arlong history. At this time, Australia has declared independence from the Arlong Empire. They then realized that they could not function without the Arlongs, and they split apart into a bunch of tribes. Egypt decided to also leave the "Evil" Arlongs. But, Egypt had most of the Arlong's military, and their military headquarters. Their military could not function, and in the Americas, the Prengreesh took over the American portion of the Arlong Empire. The Prengreesh split apart due to religious conflicts, and became the Olmec, and some other small cities that were later conquered by the Olmec. Back in Eurasia, the Minoans split away from the Arlong, and attacked them. Egypt split apart for an unknown reason, but that didn't stop them from taking over large portions of African Arlong. More and more nations freed themselves from the Arlong Empire, and forced them to surrender all their land exept for southern Africa. In 36 A.D., South Africa became independent and forced the now tiny Arlong Empire onto a small island west of Africa. Some rebels wanted back the Arlong, and created Lesotho. Brenlak Age The Brenlak Age (126-2006) is the last age in the Arlong history. They didn't do much between this time, but after 2000 years of nothing, they tried to reclaim South Africa. They lost, and Arlong Island became part of South Africa, ending the empire. Religion The Arlong religion has changed a lot, but it always had two gods: Keaz, the god of good things, and Leaz, the god of evil and destruction. They give offerings to Keaz by placing them in a special container, and then filling it with salt water. They said that it purified the offering, so Keaz could safely handle it. They then sealed the container and buried it. Some offerings included food, weapons, and even people, although for people they had to kill them and then bury the body in a special casket.